Leafpool's Struggle
by Cold-Steam
Summary: After being exiled from ThunderClan, leafpool has to survive the winter as a single mother, and she's not even good at hunting! Will she mange with her kits alone? Or will her kits die in the process? Find out in my super edition 'Leafpool's sruggle '
1. Alliances

ThunderClan

Leader:Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy:Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat(s):Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice,Whitepaw

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Apprentice,Birchpaw

Rainwhisker-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Queens:Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt'skits

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Daisy-cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horse place

Elders:Goldenflower-pale ginger coat, the oldestnursery queen

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader:Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy:Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat(s):Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Queens:Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Elders:Boulder-skinny gray tom

WindClan

Leader:Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy:Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat(s):Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:Tornear-tabby tom

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Crowfeather-dark gray tom(deceased)

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Queens:Whitetail-small white she-cat

Elders:Morningflower-tortoiseshell queen

Rushtail-light brown tom

RiverClan

Leader:Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy:Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat(s):Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice,Willowpaw

Warriors:Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Apprentice,Beechpaw

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice,Ripplepaw

Queens:Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Loners

Puma-lost Tom, jet black longhaired kit with sharp blue eyes, wanders around

Marmalade-orange tabby tom that lives at the barn

Kettle-small white she cat that lives at the barn, mother of Marmalade's kits-Berry, Moss, and Tiger

Kittypets

Smokey-black and white tom

Chocolate-solid brown tom

Luna- cream she cat

Pip- tortoiseshell kitten she cat

Rogues

Claw-sturdy black and cream tom with pale blue eyes

Darktail-white tom with a black tail

Sol- tall, calico tom

Fox-red tabby she cat, excepting Sol's kits

Harpey-Blind gray she cat


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cinderpelt was sorting out the fresh herbs from the withered ones at the store when Leafkit came in, glanceing all around the den, from the mossy floor to the herbs, then at Cinderpelt. Leafkit was born only four sunrises ago, but she was already looking like a 3 moon old kit.

Leafkit stared at the grey she cat with amber eyes as an owl.

"Who are _you_?" The kit squeaked, now staring at Cinderpelt's crippled leg. "I never saw you coming back from a patrol!"

Cinderpelt purred softly at the kit's curiosity.

"I am Cinderpelt, Thunderclan's medicine cat." She answered.

"Whats a medyicne cat?"

Cinderpelt chuckled. "Not medycine cat, _medicine_ cat" she corrected. "It's when a cat knows which herbs to give another cat when he's sick or hurt." Cinderpelt explained while showcasing the herbs with her paw.

"whoa!" Leafkit exclaimed. She studied each herb, then she pawed at some roots. "What's _that_?" Leafkit studied the root closely.

Cinderpelt purred.

"That's brodock root." Cinderpelt explained. "it works great for rat bites." The small brown kit frowned and asked the same question Cinderpelt herself asked for many, many, moons.

"How?"

"It's just as it is, Leafkit. Just like how do seasons change? How do cats die? How is Starclan-well, Starclan?" Cinderpelt replied with wisdom in her brilliant blue eyes. She looked back down at the kit, still processing the information, nodding slowly in a steady beat.

Suddenly, Sandstorm bursted into the den, worry in her eyes, paws trembling at the cool soil of the medicine den. Her eyes immediately darted at Leafkit.

"Leafkit!" Sandstorm scolded, storming up to her. "You had me worried sick! You should have been _in_ the clearing, where i could see you!" Sandstorm picked leafkit up by her scruff.

"But Sandstorm! The medicine cat den is _so much more_ interesting than the nursery! And Cinderpelt is nice too, she explained what a brodock root was! Did you know it can _heal_ rat bites? I wish Longtail was kind as Cinderpelt!" Leafkit kept chatting. Sandstorm dipped her head towards Cinderpelt.

"Thanks for watching her, Cinderpelt. She is usually much to herself, i never thought she would be in here." Sandstorm muttered under a mouthful of fur. "I hope she didn't get under your paws, much." and with that said, Sandstorm padded out from the den.

Cinderpelt sighed. She was a bit tired with the small encounter with Leafkit, so she limped to her nest and closed her eyes.

Almost immediately she opened them again. She was at the highrock, touching noses with firestar. Next to her was herself-Cinderpelt. But that didn't make sense. was she another cat in this dream? She looked down at her paws and saw a familiar brown tabby pelt. _Leafkit._ Or Leaf _paw_ now? She-no, Cinderpelt was touching noses with her now. The whole scene was ripped away from her. Now she was at a strange creek. Where am i? Cinderpelt thought. Then, a jet black tom brushed his fur against hers. She automatically did the same to him. _she loved him!_ Now the creek and the black cat faded away. A incredible pain was stinging from her rear. Now she was having kits? But she is a medicine cat! Four kits were suckling at her belly, she was about to lap their tiny bodys when the kits dissappeared. She was grasping for breath, but no air came. She was drowning! Water filled her lungs as she helplessly clawed and kicked the water. She felt teeth sink in her scruff pulling her back up. A white light filled her vision as she heard cats calling. wailing. screaming. "leafpool. leafpool. leafpool. LEAFPOOL. LEAFPOOL."

"CINDERPELT!" She jumped to her paws, finally air filling her lungs as she panted heavily. She looked around the den, and for a second, just a _brief_ heartbeat, she saw-'Leafpool.' The one in her dreams. Next to her were the kits! Cinderpelt blinked, and cats were gone. There, as small as a rabbit, _exactly_ were Leafpool was standing-was Leafkit.


End file.
